Computer-based interface interactions can be time consuming and confusing. For example, when the interactions involve ordering an item, the user may place an order for a single item without considering other items that the user also needs to order. The user may return to the user interface to place additional orders, which may have been easily consolidated, had the order for the items been placed at the same time. Some conventional systems may solve this issue by enabling electronic reminders for placing orders. However, many of these electronic reminders merely rely on the user to identify these electronic reminders at predetermined periodic intervals.